gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield/Split Second 1986 Episode Guide
Episode #019 You've mentioned that episode #019 (Gaye/Richard/Diana) is the earliest episode of the series to have been run by Family Channel, and we know it's the first episode Buzzr aired. Are we sure that it wasn't also the same episode seen on 12-15-1986 in (American) syndication as well? I'm beginning to wonder if the first 18 shows have ever been seen on U.S. TV at all. BryceLozier (talk) 23:06, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :Episode #019 is the earliest one known to have been aired by Fam. It's entirely possible they aired the first 18 and that info's been lost to time. :As for debuting the show in America with #019, I doubt it - there's no attempt to really give it a "this is our first show" feel, plus the continuity with Gaye is intact. There's also the fact the then-current Viacom logo appeared at the end of the first 18 shows when GameTV aired them. Given all that, I think they did air Stateside (if not immediately, then as filler later on in the original run). :The other factor is the "C" prefix for two of UCLA's holdings (C8 and C13). There's also the question of whether "86074" (the show Wink Martindale's group uploaded) refers to the overall series or (as Buzzr's numbering may suggest) one that skips the first 18 episodes. As much as I'd love to take a wild stab in the dark here, I really don't think I have a solid theory. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 16:32, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, if Buzzr gets to "86_0056" (using their numbering), and it has Mary/Kevin/Elaine, we'll have our answer. But until then... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ BryceLozier (talk) 23:36, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :::So.....things just got more complicated - Vahan contacted me on Game Show Paradise, saying that "Looking up some Canadian newspapers, the Windsor Star first listed the show on December 1, 1986 at 7:30 p.m. on CHCH-TV. It was on a Monday-Friday basis. There's a good chance the episodes that are labeled 86xxx (w/purple podiums) started in the U.S. on December 15, 1986 and aired all the way through September 11, 1987." (He later sent a link, and also noted that UCLA has an episode of the 1980-81 Let's Make a Deal labeled "#C82".) Chain Reaction and Love Me Love Me Not debuted in Canada first, and also during '86, so this isn't really too surprising on my end. :::The edits for the US airings of Split Second (which cut out the Concept Equity and Canadian station credits) would suggest that "#C" was used for the Canadian version of each episode and "#86xxx" was used for the US ones - and since Buzzr's "86_0001" is actually the 19th show, it seems likely that the first 18 indeed only aired in Canada (at least at first; still possible they were edited, renumbered, and dumped off in Summer '87). Given that CHCH was directly involved with the show's production, I'd feel comfortable saying that 12/1/86 is the proper debut date. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:38, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Other Episode Guide Think I'll just leave this here... hope it helps! https://rewindiumblog.wordpress.com/2019/12/27/split-second-episode-guide/ BryceLozier (talk) 18:00, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :Looking at the list, it mostly lines up with what we already knew about the first 14 weeks...except that I noticed Harold/Lisa/Chris (#070) is absent, which I've submitted a comment mentioning. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:49, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Consolation prize oddity... In the last few weeks, I've noticed something odd... * On "Nancy vs. Bill vs. Janice", Monty offers Bill the vacation plus $1,000 to walk, which Bill takes. * On both "Francy vs. Michael vs. Kelly" and "Maryann vs. Rod vs. Barb", Monty omits the $1,000 that should go with the fur. * On "Rita vs. Rocco vs. Rene", and now "Diane vs. Brian vs. Susan", Monty again omits the $1,000 that should go with the fur. * On "Brian vs. Diane vs. Ruth" (the first show to see a two-game winner who didn't get the car since before "Nancy vs. Bill vs. Janice"), Monty offers Brian $1,000 along with the fur (instead of $2,000 plus the fur). Perhaps there was an actual rule change (to not include cash with the bailout offer until Day 2 at the earliest)? Seems odd that Monty would "forget" so many times in a row. BryceLozier (talk) 16:48, January 25, 2020 (UTC)